


The Short List

by Winterling42



Series: The Woods [5]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Exposition, Gen, Izzet League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Ral finally confronts his advisor about this whole 'magic' thing. Somehow, he still misses the part where Mizzet is secretly a dragon.





	The Short List

Niv Mizzet was not the easiest professor to have as an advisor. He rarely showed up to appointments, let alone office hours, and he tended to utterly dismiss anyone who wasn’t able to keep up with his wild logical jumps. Getting him to look at thesis work was a pain in the ass even if it was a second or third draft. Also, he spoke with a thick Polish accent and emanated an aura of being able to eat you if you didn’t agree with him.

Ral was understandably nervous about confronting him about this whole…guildmage thing. But when it came down to it, the whole conversation lasted about fifteen seconds.

“Professor?” Ral cornered Mizzet after his lecture on Wednesday, picking at a loose thread on his bag straps.

“Zarek.” Mizzet looked up from under his bushy red eyebrows. “Do you need something?”

“Uh, well. I mean. Is my name really on some underground list of Izzet…mages?” Ral lowered his voice for the last word, glancing over his shoulder at the students still filing out. He felt ridiculous, saying something like that in a University classroom.

“It’s hardly ‘underground.’ All the lists are kept in the Archives of the library. Perfectly legal for guild members to view.”

Why didn’t you—“ Ral stopped himself from saying, ‘ _ask me first_ ,’ because Mizzet’s eyes were maybe glowing a little bit. “Um. Why didn’t you…invite me to meetings?”

Mizzet smiled, an expression with entirely too many teeth for Ral’s taste. He stood and clapped Ral on the shoulder with a heavy hand. “I was waiting for you to ask. Here’s a list of the projects we’re working on, organized from high to low priority. I’ll expect your input by Monday at six. Glad you caught up with us, Zarek.”

“Yeah.” Ral looked at the heavy packet of paper Mizzet had handed him, feeling his anger fizzle away under the weight of more homework. “Me too.”


End file.
